Parental Advice
by EclecticRegard
Summary: During a visit to Vulcan, Amanda decides to offer Kirk some advice on how to deal with a Vulcan's behaviors. Meanwhile, Sarek gives a bit of advice to Spock. Written for lj's Star Trek kink meme.
1. Chapter 1

_I am very undereducated in Star Trek, and it shows. I'm trying to fix it though. I'm learning slowly but surely. For lj's Star Trek Kink Meme._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, etc. They are copyrighted to Gene Roddenberry (?). I only own the story.

**Parental Advice**

The visit to Vulcan was so far proving to be rather uneventful and boring, at least in Captain James T. Kirk's opinion. He had gotten to meet Spock's parents, sure, but that was about it. There wasn't any visiting distant relatives, touring about the planet, or even a celebration of the bond Kirk and Spock had formed.

Just lots of desert and spending time alone with Spock's mother, Amanda.

The woman was nice and behaved surprisingly human, despite having spent a generous amount of her life surrounded by nothing but Vulcans. She was warm and friendly, having given Kirk a tight hug upon being introduced to him. She seemed almost relieved that Spock fallen in love with a man who was obviously the complete polar opposite of him.

Sarek, meanwhile, didn't seem to care one way or another about Kirk. He was civil with him, as most Vulcans were. However, the older Vulcan seemed more interested in having his son join him at the embassy, where he would be giving reports about human traits, interactions, and everything else he had learned since the start of the _Enterprise_'s mission.

One morning, after Sarek and Spock had left, Kirk stood out on the front porch, watching them leave. He gave a heavy sigh; another day of small-talk with a stranger. His hand fell upon the communicator in his pocket, silently wishing that Scotty would contact them with news of an emergency. Anything to brighten up his increasingly dull days.

He started when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

Amanda gave a soft chuckle, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's, ah, alright. I was just.." At a loss for what to say, Kirk turned to look down at the older woman.

"Wishing Spock wouldn't leave everyday?" she gave him a small, knowing smile before heading back into the house.

He followed closely behind, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I've been through it all, Captain Kirk. It took me a while to get past it seeming like Sarek's sense of duty overrode my wants and needs."

"Please, ma'am, call me Jim."

"Then you don't call me 'ma'am'." She shot him a smile over her shoulder as she moved to the sink, preparing to wash the breakfast dishes.

Kirk went to her side, silently offering her assistance. He wanted to hear more about what she had to say, "Yes, ma-- Amanda."

"That's better." Amanda began to fill the sink with hot water and soap, "Now, Jim, I know it's really none of my business, but if you'd like I could give you a bit of advice on how to deal with some issues that are sure to befall you."

"Oh, no. I'd appreciate it." He frowned slightly, ".. What issues?"

"Well, feeling second to his work, for one thing. Pushing past the lack of showing emotions and affection, for another."

"So it's.. normal, to feel this way then?" Kirk's shoulders sagged in relief. He'd thought he was just being a horrible, selfish man.

"Oh, yes. I'd be worried if you _weren't_ feeling this way." She paused, looking thoughtful for a moment, "First of all, you must realize that Vulcans _do_ have emotions. They feel love, affection, anguish, betrayal, fear, and so much more, just like humans do."

"Yes, I know--"

"Have you been able to pick up on the subtle hints of changes in his emotions, based on Spock's expression?"

".. From his _lack_ of expression, it's hard. But.. yes."

She gave a sigh of relief, "Good, then you're over one of the hardest parts. I can't tell you how many times I must have upset Sarek without realizing so. Now then, you obviously know that a Vulcan isn't very adept to physical affection."

"Boy, do I." he grumbled.

"You can't take it personally, Jim. You must simply learn to bask in it when he offers it and remember the feeling whenever he doesn't. Of course, forcing physical contact every now and then is okay, too." Amanda glanced up at him, handing him a soapy dish and a sly smile, "It's almost endearing to them, even if they seem as stiff as a board."

He smiled back, "This' great stuff, Amanda. What else can you tell me?"

"Well--"

Sarek gave his son a sideways glance as they walked back from the embassy. He supposed it was as good a time as any to have a little talk with him.

"How are.. things with Jim?" he asked, breaking the silence between them.

Spock's brow quirked ever so slightly, "They are adequate."

"Does he appear to be pleased?"

"Affirmative. I fail to see why you are inquiring about this."

"You have never loved a human before, Spock. You do not yet know the troubles that can arise if they feel unloved."

"Please explain."

"You know it is human nature to show affection, quite often. They get confused and hurt when there is a lack of it, even from their Vulcan bondmate."

"How do you propose I rectify this? We are not physically or verbally affectionate beings, after all."

"You must learn to make exceptions for some of our customs, else you will find yourself without your bondmate."

"They know that we are not like humans. Surely they understand."

"That is what I used to assume as well, Spock."

"What changed your opinion of the matter?"

"Finding your mother crying, all alone in the dark of the night."

Spock fought the urge to frown. He certainly didn't want to put Jim into that position. ".. Humans are most illogical."

"As are we, for loving one."


	2. Chapter 2

_After _several_ busy months, I finally found the inspiration and time to do a sequel of sorts. Enjoy._

**Parental Advice**

Chapter 2

Later that night, Kirk and Spock retired to their shared room, Spock's childhood bedroom. Like every night since their arrival, Spock seemed to be mentally exhausted.

"They're really picking your brain clean, huh?" Kirk inquired softly as he lay with his arms resting beneath his head, watching Spock disrobe.

"They have not performed surgery on my brain, Jim. They are merely asking many questions and requiring detailed answers." The half-Vulcan replied, re-dressing in slightly more comfortable sleeping clothes.

"It's an expression." The brunet couldn't help but smile at his Vulcan, ever so literal.

"I had my suspicions." Spock crawled in bed next to Kirk, the small single-size of the bed forcing them to cuddle. He wrapped an arm around the man's waist, closing his eyes.

Kirk lay there, soaking in Spock's warmth. He was drifting off when he heard himself murmur, "I had an interesting talk with your mom."

"Oh?"

"She gave me relationship advice." Kirk grinned into the darkness.

Spock's eyes nearly flew open. "Did she. Quite an odd conversation for you to have with my mother, having just met her a few days ago."

"She just wanted to clarify something things with me. Y'know, so I wouldn't take offense to you not calling me Captain Sexy Pants all the time."

The edges of the half-Vulcan's mouth twitched. "I hardly believe my mother used such words to describe you."

"No," Kirk admitted, "but I swear she implied it."

"I am sure she did." Spock leaned closer, pressing a kiss just below Kirk's earlobe, "Though I must confess that, personally, I prefer you with your pants off."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Not in my parent's house. Vulcans have excellent hearing, after all."

"Right." Kirk sighed, snuggling into Spock's hold.

"It is ironic, that you and my mother would have such a conversation. My father and I discussed quite a similar subject today as well."

It was Kirk's turn to widen his eyes. "You and your _dad_ talked about relationships?"

"Indeed. It was the single most mortifying conversation we have ever had, I believe."

-...-

Amanda chuckled softly as her husband finished telling her of his and Spock's earlier conversation. "I'm surprised you did such a thing willingly."

"It would be illogical to avoid a necessary discussion, no matter how terribly uncomfortable it was." Sarek replied matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure Spock appreciated your insight. Jim welcomed mine, after all."

"You spoke with Captain Kirk?"

"Of course. And before you say anything, I did not overstep my boundaries. I only saved them from a lot of heartache."

"I was hardly going to insist you... 'overstepped your boundaries', as you put it. I was going to express my own appreciation for taking care of such a matter of your own volition."

"You're just glad that you don't have to have an uncomfortable conversation with Jim, too." Amanda smiled, resting her head upon her husband's head.

"Indeed."

-...-

_I'm sorry this isn't more amazing. And, yes, even after several months, I'm still not very familiar with the fandom. I'm just attracted to all the pretty people, I think. Also, on a completely different note, when I spell-checked this chapter, it wanted to change Sarek's name to "Shrek". … I found that amusing._


End file.
